


Dan and Phil - The Legends Of New Earth

by phancythat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: After Life, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phancythat/pseuds/phancythat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lovely walk in the woodlands of Somerset, Dan and Phil get into some trouble and are transported to a new world, inventively called, New Earth. New Earth is a war torn planet, can Dan and Phil save it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hazel had dragged the two along with the rest of the group, they new it was a bad idea. They hated any sort of exercise, and walking took up some energy. However they agrees, Phil had some eggs he wanted to hatch and Dan wanted some fresh air.

Dean had spotted an old railway track, and Dodie had dragged the rest of the group up and along it. It was her favourite romantic cliché and her and Connie ran ahead to go be gay and stuff.

Phil had a bad feeling about it.

Their music was loud, Dan with the Frank Ocean album and Phil with some old school Muse. Headphones in world out, Dan didn't remember the last word he said to Phil. Probably something like "You spork".

They fell behind the rest of the group due to tiredness and trudged on the wooden planks, Dan chanting lyrics so loud it caused Phil to turn the music up louder.

If they weren't wearing headphones, they would have heard the others screaming, they would have heard the train coming towards them.

All too quickly a huge train came screaming towards them, Dan felt him bones cracking, his skin ripping and his heart pounding. He remember Phil screaming and crying, he remembered being oddly silent.

Then he remembered the blinding bright light, and then the way it faded away, into something new


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can skip this chapter if your triggered. Its just a summary of how everyone reacted after Dan and Phil's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can skip this chapter if you get triggered. Its just a summary of life after Dan and Phils death.

(tw. graphic descriptions of death, death, blood, trains, ptsd, suicide)

Jack was the first to start running, the first to realise what had happened. We all heard a muffled screaming, aggravated cursing and someone shouting, praying for it to stop. Then we heard the harsh grinding of the brakes against the track and our heart beats in our ears. My reactions were slow, but Jack new, Jack just knew, before the train had even stopped he was off. It didn't take long for the rest of us to follow. Connie dragged me along after, seeing it before I did. She broke down, so did everyone else, so did I. They were mangled, you couldn't even tell it was them. Dan's hair was matter with blood and there was no skin left in either of their faces, clothes were ripped reveling the pools of blood escaping from their body. It was horrible. If course it was horrible.

We called the police, we cried when they moved them off the track. We cried when they took them away. We told them their names, we knew it was them. Jack couldn't talk, Louise was numb and I couldn't stop crying.

It took us three days before someone tweeted. It was Martyn, then soon after Louise. I retweeted theirs, so did most people. Social media shut down for the day, everyone was mourning, I threw up too many times. The images were stuck in my head, they kept going on loop, the noises, the bones, the blood.

20 fans attempted suicide, only 5 were successful. Candles were lit outside BBC radio and youtube space. I just hope their at peace now I just hope. I told people to be strong, I felt like a fraud. I wasn't strong. I don't know how much longer I can last with that awful scene stamped on the inside if my eyelids.

But we must be strong.  
For them.


End file.
